Kain's Progeny
by dago
Summary: My entry to the LoK fan fiction contest: It is a story, set soon after Blood Omen one. The story is narated my the almighty Kain, and involves his one and only true son.
1. Chapter 1

I. Kain. Suddenly, and painfully, awoke.  I stood up, looked around, and took in my surroundings. It was dark, and the visibility was poor. My vision was blurry, and the back of my head was throbbing. As I blinked a few times, and my vision began to come back to me. I looked to my surroundings once more.

I could just see the walls around me, but it was enough to know that I was in some sort of cave. I walked towards the nearest wall, and laid my hand on it for support. It was damp, a sign that I was either deep below the ground, or deep within these caves. Possibly both. I looked down, and saw marbled floor. The marble was grayish-white. It looked familiar, but in my state of semi-consciousness, I couldn't quite remember where I had seen this scenery before.

I got a grip of myself, I took my hand off the wall, and stood on my own two feet. My legs were shaking, and I was finding it difficult to walk. The blow to the back of my head, had caused somewhat substantial damage, but I was beginning to get my strength back. I looked around, and saw several murals, painted on glass. Then I remembered. This looked like the caves of the Oracle. But how had I come to be here? And how far in was I?

I strangely couldn't remember how I got here, or why I was here. The blow to my head obviously had something to do with my memory loss. I just hoped it wouldn't last too long. My eyes had either adjusted to the light, or I had been deceived at the dimness of the cave. I decided to walk around the corner, as my strength was nearly fully replenished. As I rounded the corner, I couldn't believe what I saw. I had been right about my location, but I didn't realize how far in I was. I was looking at the entrance to the Chronoplast Chamber. I was looking at the huge, cumbersome, light-brown doors, with the hourglass emblem, etched, timelessly into it very being. This was the entrance to my destiny.

I walked towards it, and stood in awe. I lifted both my arms, and shoved the doors open. They creaked, but gave way. The doors swung inwards, and revealed to me, my every dream. My hope and every passion. My future, past and present. The chamber represented freedom, knowledge, and power. Yet at that time, I didn't come close to comprehending the true power of Chronoplast. But I do now...  

I remember being bewildered by its shear size, and beauty. One never did get over that feeling. I took a moment to reflect on the chamber. To call it magnificent would have been an understatement. The vertical, yet slanted pillars reminded me of times past. The mechanical, semi-lunar, timing switches, were astounding. Their gold pigment and encrusted jewels of untold value, amazing and enthralled even a highly traveled being. 

The three stories, and the massive orb on the sealing, added to the sear scale of enormity in the chamber. The three protruding, stationary, spikes from the orb, where intimidating, and contradicted the feel of the chamber completely. The stairs leading up to the primary Chronoplastian portal, seemed endless, but they were finite compared to the chamber itself. 

The deep orange illumination from the candelabra on either side of the mechanical devices, gave the second two levels a conflagrated feel. The star like pattern on the roof, gave one the sense of freedom, and lightheadedness. Unlike dizziness, but akin to the sovereignty of the soul. 

The circular floor, with its rounded hourglass etching, was astonishingly simple, yet highly affective. The yellow light that was illuminated from the orb, was an onslaught, but somehow didn't seem to dazzle the chamber. 

I walked into the chamber. The Chronoplast was gleaming at me, calling me forth, to venture into its unfathomable bowels. I walked towards the middle of the hourglass, in the center of the chamber, and greedily soaked up the chamber's aura. Its circular design, and gold tarnish had always truly enthralled me, and now was no exception. I stood staring at it. Bewildered.

I wondered how I had come to be here? How I had been struck behind my head? Who had brought me here? And why?

The Chronoplast disrupted my pondering. The portal was glowing blue. It was sucking up the essence the world, and seemed to be creating a void. An abyss. All manner of being, in the chamber, seemed to be hauled into the Chronoplast. The spikes above me started rotating, and the orb gleamed a bright, effervescent yellow. The switches turned independently. The orb glowed brighter still. Yellow lighting shot from emeralds atop each pillar, into the orb. Into the yellow globe of power. 

As more of the switches turned, and clicked, choosing a sign, a destination. The spikes spun faster, and the lightning became more ferocious . One could feel the power building within the room. Suddenly a massive bolt of yellow energy hurled towards the 'X' on top of the primary portal, and orange, red, and yellow flames burst out of the blue portal. They lingered for a moment, then were sucked back into the portal, and changed its colour to yellow. The spikes from the orb rotated faster still, but no more lightning was seen. 

I looked towards the portal, and saw it form a yellow void. Wrought of a flame like substance, the portal pulled the flames the in, and created a whole in time. A being was pulled into the portal, from the other side. Then was hurled out, into the air of my time, dangerously close to the orb and its spikes. The being was spinning uncontrollably, and I followed his path through the air. The was being flipped, like a toy, aimlessly through the air. But he somehow gained control. He was on the decent, and looked in control of his flight. 

He had neared the orb, but was now in the air, behind of where I stood. I turned around to follow him. He spun once more, then landed abruptly on the marble floor. His feet hit, and he bent down onto one knee, and put his hand on the floor for support. His face was looking down at the floor, and a black robe covered most of body. 

Who was this? And how had he managed that aerial maneuver?


	2. Chapter 2

The mysterious visitor was still looking at the floor. His shoes were black, and had silver buckles and a silver protective tip. He wore black pants, and no shirt. His robe hid most of his hands, but I noticed that the hand he had used for balance was clawed. His composure, his aerial maneuver, and the fact that he had claws, notified me of his obvious high evolution, as a vampire. This was definitely not a fledgling. But who could he be?

With his head still down, he spoke. 

"So we finally meet Kain. The honor is all yours." His voice sounded juvenile in vampire terms, but it strong never the less. It was sharp, and denoted a large tone range, but what bothered me was his accent. It was similar to that of a human, a villager.

"And who do I owe the pleasure to?" I replied, his accent even more obvious.

He looked up, towards me. His robe covering his face.

"You owe it all to me. Kadiem. Born unto this world a damned soul. Son of the infamous dhampir Claudia, progeny of the almighty Kain. I have come here to seek vengeance for your abandonment of my mother, and I."

"You know nothing of what you speak child. I am not able to have children. You have been misled, and misinformed. I am not your father, and I have never heard of any 'Claudia'."

"It is you who is mistaken. You came to our time seeking to scrutinize the future. That was when you met my mother."

"Time travel is too vast a subject for you to begin to comprehend. I didn't directly travel to your time, any one of my future forms could have, but it wasn't me. So before you are so quick to pass judgment, think about your actions. If you kill me, my future forms will cease to exist, and you will never be born."

"I wont fall prey to your petty mind tricks Kain, I am here seeking retribution and I shall have it at any cost."

"Even at the cost of your life?"

"If need be." He replied.

"Where is the purpose in that? You will achieve nothing but death."

"You are not as superior as you think you are. I to have powers."

"Indeed. I have seen your claws. What other strengths do you have hidden away?" I asked.

"Where is the purpose in telling you? You will achieve nothing but death."

"You're too sure of yourself little Kadiem. Can you hold your own against the likes of me?"

"You're just another vampire. All talk, no action. Fresh blood." Replied Kadiem.

"We'll see what you have to say when you're begging for your life."

"Indeed we shall."  
  


He took his balancing hand off the floor and removed the hood of his robe. The resemblance between us was uncanny, he had the same jaw line, the same eyebrows and lips. He had large fangs, and a similar chin. The main difference was the ears, his were a lot less pointy, but other wise we could be kin. 

He stood up, and I was struck by how tall he was. He took the robe off completely, and revealed the rest of his torso. I couldn't believe what I saw on his chest. A death scar identical to mine.

"Where did you get that scar?"

"Like father, like son."

"If you were born a vampire, you shouldn't have a scar like that. So how is it that you do?" I replied.

"I wasn't suppose to be born either, but here I am."

"You see that is why I don't believe you. Why, when all paths point to deceit, would I believe that you are my son, born unto this world a vampire? Why wouldn't I just believe you're new at the game? Isn't more comprehendible?"

"Believe what you want, it wont change the fact that you fathered me."

There was too great a resemblance between us. We're kin, the questions is just how, and in what way? I needed to find that out before I committed myself to anything. 

"What other 'proof' do you have?" I asked.

"But one, my skills as a warrior. They're unprecedented by most, and far exceed the norm for a vampire of my age."

"Yet will be dwarfed by a vampire of my exact age."

"Is that a challenge?" Asked Kadiem.

"I would dare challenge a vampire of such stature?" I said dryly, and sarcastically. 

"Lets just wait and see."

If that were Kadiem's only other proof, I would have to test it. I would have to fight him, but as I wasn't sure of his heritage, I would have to mainly defend. 

"If you're here for revenge, come and get it!"

"If you're so eager to fight, why not initiate the forthcoming battle?" He replied.

I sniggered. 

"Battle? Ha. I would hardly call it that. But never the less, I do have a fight to start, so if you don't mind, let me show you how a real vampire fights."

I lunged forward, lifting up my right claw, to strike a deathblow aimed at his heart. If he wasn't truly my son, I would kill him for his insolence. 

He nimbly jumped out of the way, just in time to avoid my attack. I recoiled my arm, and steadied my balance, awaiting the imminent counter-attack. He was off to my left, and I turned just in time to see him striking. I hadn't expected it that soon, but I was ready never the less. His foot swung out to strike me in the ribs, but I was prepared, and dodged his onslaught. 

I faced him, and we both knew one of us was going to have to attack, so I did. I jumped forward, and feinted a punch with my right hand. It worked. He lifted up his left hand to block, weakening his defenses greatly. His left side was now open to attack, so I flung my right leg towards his ribs. He saw the attack coming, and tried to block it, but he was too late. My right foot connected squarely with his ribs, bending his body, at the hips, to his right. 

I followed through with the kick, and its force soon pushed Kadiem off my leg, and towards the floor. I stood back, and adopted a defensive stance, my right leg behind me and angled away from my body, supporting my weight. My left leg slightly in front, and facing the direction of the looming attack. My right hand slanted down, and protecting my groin, with my left arm in a more vertical position, and in line with my left shoulder. I twisted my body, so that my left shoulder faced the attacker, and my right faced away from the attacker. I was essentially shielding my body from attack, by adopting a left-foot-leading stance. 

 I had done enough damage to anger him. Now I would see his true strength, not a false manifestation of it. He was getting up off the floor, and amidst the beating I just gave him, he kept his composure. A rare trait. Once he was standing, he used his hand to wipe off some dirt from his face, his other hand was on his ribs, accessing the damage. He then took his hand off his ribs, and prepared for the next stage of the battle.

"Hold the pretence Kadiem, show me these so called 'skills'."

"We just started, you'll have to wait a while till I reveal my true powers." He replied.

"Well, enough talk, attack me already." I replied.

We ran towards me shouting a mad war cry that reeked of hatred. I was ready for his attack, but surprisingly, instead of attacking, he merely stopped a few feet away, in striking range, and took up a more offensive stance. He was also in a left-foot-leading stance, but his right leg was slightly bent, and he was on his toes. Indicating an attack.

There was one problem with his stance, most of his weight was on his front leg. One kick to his knee, and his leg would shatter. This was a chance for me to test him. To see if he was an experienced, skilled fighter. If my attack failed, I would be open for his counter-attack, which suited me, because I could then test his attacking strength.

I lifted up my left foot, and twisted my body slightly to my right. Then I bent my left knee, pulled it towards my right knee, simultaneously lifting up my left foot even more. I then furiously forced my left foot, towards his left knee. The kick had a hooking effect, and should have struck the outer side of his knee. But it turned out that he was an adept fighter. For as my foot neared its target, he lunged to his left, out of danger. 

I quickly moved my foot down to the floor, so as to stop me losing my balance, and this was the chance Kadiem needed. My legs were far apart, but my weight was still evenly distributed. My back and right side were open to attack, and I didn't have time to defend them. 

His claws sliced into my right side, digging into my ribs, luckily it wasn't a deep piercing, but it was deep enough. My body impulsively moved away, and tensed up the point of impact. I was struck again, in the same place. The tensed muscles being stuck by a powerful blow caused them to clench even more, to my agony. Luckily I had also impulsively turned my body to face Kadiem, and I saw the third swipe coming at me. My left arm was still in a defensive position, and I used that to my advantage. 

I managed to swing it down, and deflect the third strike aimed at my stomach. I proceeded to dart backwards, out of the line of fire. But I was followed.

 I needed to gain some time to recover, and get into a more appropriate stance. So as the forth strike unwisely moved towards my chest, I lifted up my left arm, and grabbed his right hand. I pulled it towards me, and jumped forward to my right. 

The pull made Kadiem lose his balance, and resulted in him stumbling forward. I still had a grip on his arm, and was pushing it away from me, out to my left. The maneuver left my right fist free, and his whole body open to attack. I had his outstretched arm to my left, and the rest of his body was in front of me, and in striking distance of my right fist. 

To try and gain more balance, Kadiem had put his left arm down, reaching for the ground. This left his neck open, and was just the opportunity I needed. I pulled my right arm back, and readied a punch, then let it fly at his neck. 

It impacted with great force, and jolted his head and shoulders. To get him away from me, I straightened both my arms, and propelled his body away from me. His right side was heading for a collision course with the marble floor, and it looked as if his head was going to whip lash, and force his head back into the ground with added force.

He had turned his body slightly, so that the front of his right shoulder hit the ground. As it hit, I saw the beginnings of the whip lash effect. The rest of his body hit the ground, and once his head hit, it was whipped up again, then forced back into the ground for a second time. It looked painful, and was sure to anger him even more. 

He was more powerful than I had expected, and I didn't want to kill him until I had found out vital information. But I did need to defend myself, but how much before I killed Kadiem?


	3. Chapter 3

Kadiem lifted his arms, then drove them into the ground, and lifted his shoulder up. His head was drooping, but he soon lifted that to. He breathed in a calming breath, then let out an angered sigh. He stood up, and stretched his head, then his shoulders. He looked at me, and seemed to be boiling over inside. I had pushed him too far.

"You're a worthy opponent. But now I'll reveal my true colours. I'll stop holding back." Said young Kadiem.

"You don't frighten me." I replied.

"Then why not attack?"

I knew he was trying to trick me into attacking him, but I wasn't prepared to stand there and wait for him. So I played into his trick, and in doing so, conned him into a false sense of security. He thought that he had the advantage by being the one defending, but it wasn't true.

I sprinted forward, towards him, and sprung into the air a few feet away from him. I lifted my right leg, and spun my body to my right, away from him, in order to gain momentum. I then changed the direction of my swing, and threw my right leg at his face. I was expecting my foot to connect with the side of his head, but he had somehow anticipated my attack. I watched him duck below my leg, and I was helpless to stop him. I had gained too much speed to stop now, and I was open for attack. 

His head popped up to my right, on the right side of my leg. In trying to kick him, I had lifted up my right arm for balance. My right side was once again open for attack. I started to move my arm down, but I knew that I was in trouble no matter what. I closed my eyes, and readied myself for his strike to my side. My arm was nearly all the way down, maybe I would be able to block him. 

I had no such luck. I was ready for the blow to my side, but it never hit. Instead, Kadiem struck my right leg, in the middle of my calf muscle. His claws cut through my flesh, and sent pain cursing through my body, flying through my every nerve. It felt as if his claw had cut a few centimeters into my leg, in fact I was sure it had. I was still in great pain, when I realized that his blow had been incredibly powerful. Not only had it cut my leg, probably causing lasting damage, but his blow and been strong enough to send my body into a flip. I opened my eyes, and saw the ground in front of me. 

I had been parallel to the ground, now the ground was shooting up towards me. My legs had flipped underneath me, and catapulted the rest of my body towards the hard ground. I truly was in trouble, and the pain I was feeling was about to multiply. There was nothing I could do. I watched hopelessly, as the ground loomed. My nose hit first, followed quickly by my left eyebrow, then my left cheek. The pain was like nothing I had felt before, my face was burning, searing with pain. My nose was surely broken. The ground was marble, and I was feeling just how hard it was. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse. The weight of my body forced against my neck.

My head had hit first, so it took the most damage. My bodies weight was compacting my neck, and sent me into even further pain. Then my shoulder hit, and my hips and legs were whipped into the rock hard floor. Every muscle in my body hurt, and my leg was causing me even more pain than before. My right ribs, had taken more damage, and my clothing was wet from all my blood. 

"Feels great. Doesn't it?" Said Kadiem sarcastically.

I was in far too much pain to respond, and he knew it. 

"The funny thing is that, after your attack, which was similar to this, I stood up and fought. Yet, there you lie. Head planted in the floor, leg and ribs bleeding. I think it's time to finish this."  

He leaned down, and picked me up by my shoulders. He lifted me clean off the ground, and stood me up on my feet.

"I'm going to let go. So stand you pitiful fool." Instructed Kadiem.

He let go of his grip, and I tried my hardest to remain standing. My right leg shook, and wobbled, then collapsed. Sending me to my knees. I forced myself to stay upright on my knees. Little did he know, I still had my powers at my disposal. I was in a world of pain, but definitely not out for the count yet.

Kadiem walked over to where he had tossed his robe. He picked it up, and pulled out a sheathed sword from a compartment in the back of his robe. The sheath was black, and plain, but the handle was of an intricate design. It had four protruding, protective, knives at the top of the handle, just below the blade. They were at ninety degrees to each other, at were angled to deflect the opponent's sword, and protect the wielders hands. The knives were black, and so was the handle itself, but the handle had a silver lining that wound down and around the length of the handle.

He dropped his robe back to the ground, and grabbed his sword with the handle with one hand, and took the sheath with the other. He was about to unsheathe his sword, when the Chronoplast began to glow blue again. It took both of us by surprise. I was preparing to use my powers on Kadiem, and he was preparing to slice my head off with his sword. But alas, neither of us would have our wish.

We both looked at the Chronoplast, and eagerly awaited the immanent arrival of some unknown entity. We would soon find out who it was, because the orb shot lightning into the 'X' on top of the portal again. And it erupted into flames once more. The Chronoplast was glowing yellow now. The being stepped through the time travel portal, and I immediately noticed that he was brandishing a sword, held high, and posed to strike. As he entered our time, his bodily features became noticeable. I looked at him, then blinked a few times verify what I was witnessing. Could I be seeing things? Was this the person I thought it to be? Could it possibly be? 

Was that me? A future Kain? 


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello Kadiem. We meet again." Said the figure that had just walked through the Chronoplast.

Kadiem looked at him, squinted, then replied.

"Kain?"

"Yes. A future Kain."

"When? How? Why?"  
"Ha. You seem shocked little Kadiem. Didn't you expect your real father to show up?"

"So it is you. You're the Kain I want."

Kadiem visibly tightened his grip on his sword.

"Nice little reunion we've got here." Said my future form.

"Enough small talk. I want my revenge."

"It wont be sweet. I'm not the same man you just beat. You'll me to be somewhat more of a challenge."

"We'll see about that." Replied little Kadiem.

Kadiem began unsheathing his sword. I heard the metal blade scrapping the sheath, it was an eerie sound that sent chills down ones spine. His blade was thick, and incredibly well kept. It had a plain, yet effective combat design. It was relatively long, similar to a broad blade sword, yet distinguishably different. As the sharpened tip of the blade showed its face to the world, metal clasps suddenly appeared on each side of Kadiem hand. They shot around his hand, and intertwined, forming an impenetrable protective shield around his hand. 

"Nice sword you've got there. But will it face up to mine?" Said the Kain from the future.

I suddenly realised that he had the Soul Reaver, and that mine was gone! It must have been taken from me when I was brought here! Why had I not noticed that before? I truly wasn't back to my normal self yet.

"Lets see!" Shouted Kadiem.

He dropped the sheath of his sword, and prepared for battle. Kain slowly walked down the first flight of steps of the Chronoplast, then leapt down the last flight, landing on the marble battlefield. I noticed that his hands were also clawed. How far in the future had he come from?

 Kadiem gripped his sword with both hands, his right hand was protected, but his left hand was protected less. He raised his sword above his head, and charged towards Kain. Kain sprinted towards Kadiem, and he to lifted up his sword. They were on a collision course. But neither of them was going to back out. 

They both started to bring their swords down, slanted oppositely. Kadiem screamed, and the future Kain seemed unfazed. They neared each other, and swung with extra force as their swords clashed. The sound of metal colliding with metal rang through out the chamber. The two vampires stood, swords raised and touching, forcing against each other. It was futile. They both simultaneously withdrew their swords, and swung their second strikes. 

Their swords clashed once again, at shoulder height, and the ring of metal was sent out for the second time. The Reaver slid down Kadiem's sword, but the future Kain quickly pulled it away, swung it slightly above his head, and brought it down at an angle, towards Kadiem's right side. Kadiem had enough time to counteract. He slanted his sword to his left, and blocked my future forms attack, but the position looked uncomfortable. 

They looked into one another's eyes, and I could sense their anger from the other side of the chamber. Kadiem kept eye contact, and started to pull his sword to a vertical plane. He was forcing against the future Kain, but he seemed strong enough to overpower Kain, and gain the advantage in the battle. Their swords, and eyes kept contact at all times. Their swords were both vertical, and they were both still pushing against each other. Kadiem quickly withdrew his sword away from Kain, towards his left shoulder.

The future Kain had seen it coming, and was only momentarily thrown off balance. He quickly recovered, and as Kadiem thrusted his sword towards Kain's chest, the future Kain merely sidestepped to his left. Kadiem was still lunging forward, when  the future Kain counter attacked. Kain swiped the Soul Reaver, parallel to the floor, towards Kadiem right ribs. His attack was somehow thwarted, and both men quickly withdrew and stood looking at each other. 

They were equals, and no attack had yet to hit home. 

"Well done little Kadiem. I commend you on surviving for this long." Said the future Kain.

"Ha. I'm only warming up."

"As am I."

"Enough talk. It is time for me to get my revenge." Shouted Kadiem.

"HaHa! You still don't know the truth do you?" Replied Kain, in time to stop Kadiem from attacking.

"The truth about what?" Asked Kadiem.

"The disgrace of a vampire, your mother, the wench, hasn't told you yet. Has she?"

"How dare you insult my mother." Shouted Kadiem once more.

He ran towards Kain, and lifted up his sword for another attack. The future Kain blocked it once again. They were back where they started. Swords raised above their heads, heads dangerously close. Once again staring into each other's eyes. 

"Ha," laughed Kain, "You really don't know much do you?"

Kadiem tried to bring his sword down on Kain, but it didn't work.

"What are you talking about? Tell me now!" Shouted the now aggravated Kadiem.

"I'll test you first. If you survive. I'll think about telling you."

Kain was suddenly surrounded by a blue light, he merely forced his arms apart, and Kadiem flew across the chamber. He landed on the floor, and seemed stunned. His sword flew up to the second level, way out of anyone's reach. The future Kain lifted up both his arms, and a pillar of red energy, red light, appeared under Kadiem. It rose upwards, and consumed Kadiem. It was too thick to see through, but the attack looked devastating. Kadiem was surely dead.

To my surprise, and my future forms amusement, Kadiem stepped out of the pillar of light. He and his clothes were completely unscathed. But how could this be? That was supposedly a powerful attack. How had Kadiem survived unscathed?


	5. Chapter 5

"HaHa! So the legends are true! Ha, I knew it." Laughed Kain, he was somehow amused, but I couldn't understand why. Kadiem had just survived an attack of his.

"What legends do you speak of?" Asked Kadiem.

"Ha. You know so little."

"Stop playing with me, and get to the point."

"Only one other person ever survived my Immolation." Replied Kain.

"Who?"

"You came here seeking revenge. Now I string you along like a little puppy."

"Stop play with me!" Shouted the enraged Kadiem.

"Ha, you're powerless to stop me."

"Tell me!" 

With that, Kadiem swiftly ran up to the future Kain, and grabbed him by the throat. I knew the Kain could have dodged it, but he seemed to be playing with Kadiem.

"Tell me now!!!" Shouted the totally aggravated Kadiem.

"Kill me, and you'll never know the truth."

"I could always just kill you, then go back to my time, and get the truth from my mother."

"She has lied to you all these years. What makes you think she'll tell you now?"

This seemed to aggravate Kadiem further, but he knew Kain was right. He had no choice but to play along with my future form, and find out that way. He took his claw off Kain's neck.

"Claudia wasn't your real mother Kadiem."

"What?!?" He said in shock.

"Face it. Your whole life has been a lie Kadiem."

"I don't believe you!" He seemed unsure as to weither to attack, or let Kain speak.

"Hide behind denial all you want. It doesn't change a thing."

"She is my mother!" Shouted Kadiem, he rushed forward once more, but the future Kain grabbed his hand, and restrained it.

"Open you eyes! There's no such thing as a Dhampir."

Kadiem lashed out with his other claw, but Kain caught it to.

"Then where do I get my power from?" Asked Kadiem.

Kain used his grip on Kadiem's hands to lift Kadiem clear off the floor, and hurl him a few meters back. Kadiem landed on his back. But quickly stood up again.

"You get them from another source."

"Who? Tell me now!" 

Kadiem ran towards my future form, he lifted up his claws, and swung them down towards the future Kain. Kain merely step out of the way, and used Kadiem's fury against him. The future Kain put his foot out, and tripped Kadiem, and once again, Kadiem lay on the floor. 

"The only other person that ever survived my Immolation, was the Sarafan Lord. Your grand father." Replied the future Kain.

Kadiem stood up, and replied: "What? My grand father way human?" 

"You've been living a lie. Your grandfather was indeed the Sarafan Lord, and your grandmother was a vampire."

"Why would I believe you?"

"Why would you deny the truth? Only a Hylden can survive Immolation."

"I've heard of them, but they're all extinct in my time. What makes you think I'm one of them?"

"Because you grand father was a Hylden. But I killed him, along with the rest of them."

"Why?" Asked the inquisitive Kadiem. He seemed to feel no remorse towards his grand father, which was understandably as they had never met.

"The Sarafan Lord was seeking to destroy the vampire race. That can never be allowed to happen, so I killed him."  
"How? If your Immolation doesn't have any effect?"

"Don't dwell in the past."

"What of my mother?" Asked Kadiem.

"You're starting to believe, aren't you?"

"I'm listening, but that's as far as I'll go to say."

"I'm not going to waste my time here Kadiem. If you don't believe me, I'll kill you soon than you would like."    

"How are you going to kill me? We're equal, and your Immolate has no effect on me."

"Immolation is merely one of my attacks. I have stronger, and more effective methods of murder. Now tell me that you believe, and I wont kill you just yet."

"I...I...I believe." Said Kadiem unwillingly.

"That's not good enough."

"I believe you!" Shouted Kadiem.

"Better."

"Now tell me about my mother."

"The woman you believe to be your mother, was a servant of the Sarafan Lord. She was instructed to rear you as her own, and to make you believe that she was special, that she was a dhampir, and that is why you are powerful. But it was all a cover up. She was instructed to bring you up hating me, so that this day would come, and that you would kill me."

"And I shall." Interrupted Kadiem.

"You already have."

"Excuse me? What did you say?" 

"In my time, you killed the present Kain that you see there on the floor," The future Kain pointed at me, and Kadiem looked. It made me feel uncomfortable. "He was a past form of me, and I was travelling even further into the past, when you killed him. All the forms from this day onwards ceased to exist. But I was spared, because I was in the past. Now I have here to stop his murder, and to kill you."

"But I'm meant to kill you?' Replied Kadiem.

"Says who? Your mother? I have seen the past, present and future, and I've decided you aren't meant to kill me. I'm here to kill you instead, because you rule my time. You rule with an iron fist, and you killed the entire vampire race! I'm here to stop you!"

"Me? Rule Nosgoth?"

"Yes you. And if I don't kill you now, you'll grow to become incredibly powerful."

"So why the need to kill me now?"

You're blind Kadiem. With all vampires, bar you, dead. The pillars will collapse, and demons will freely roam Nosgoth. Your strength is the only thing that let you govern them. But strength can be overwhelmed."

"Why would I govern the demons?"

"What else were you to do?"

"Rule the humans!"

"Youth makes one so naive."

"Why not rule the human?" Shouted Kadiem.

"Because they to, are all dead..."


	6. Chapter 6

"Dead? All of them? But how?" Exclaimed Kadiem.

"The demons killed the entire human race."

"So why did I rule the demons?"

"Open your eyes! Think before you ask stupid questions that waste my time!"

"It's all too much to process. How am I to know what will happen in the future?"

"If only you had that outlook before you killed me. It would have saved your life."

"Well if the present Kain is alive, why not just leave me to live? That way we all win."

"Have some dignity! Don't beg of me. I'm going to kill you no matter what."

"But why?" Asked Kadiem stupidly.

"You're starting to irritate me."

"Answer me Kain!" 

My future form was suddenly enveloped in white. He jumped incredibly fast, across the chamber. Kadiem didn't even see it coming. My future form extended his arm, and as he landed in front on Kadiem, he grabbed his throat.

"Insolence will get you killed sooner that you wish." Whispered my future form. 

Kadiem was gagging, and seemed to be in a great amount of pain. 

"I'm going to kill you because the demons will unite, and overwhelm your strength with numbers. They will kill you, and then the vampire race will be no more. Gone forever. I'll kill you to save my brethren. Even though you are only a vampire because I miraculously fathered you, and you are my only true son. I'll kill you never the less."

Kain let go of Kadiem, and Kadiem fell to his knees, holding his throat, and from there he spoke: "Father? Will you kill a true born vampire?"

"If need be?"

"Spare me father!"

"Indignant fool." 

My future form stepped back and prepared some sort of attack.

"Stand and face your death." Said my future form calmly.

"Yes father."

Kadiem stood up, and stretched his arms skyward. He looked up, and prepared to die.

"Now feel my wrath. As I Devour thee!"

"I'm ready father!"

The future Kain started to glow blood red. His body was surrounded in a flame of red. Kadiem to was glowing an identical red. Then my future forms glow subsided, and Kadiem's grew.

"Don't call me father! You're a bastard." Shouted Kain.

"What? In my hour of death, you reveal my life to me, then at the end, I learn that I was mistake. That I was never even meant to be!" 

My future form merely smiled, then laughed. Kadiem body started to turn white. He was still surrounded by red, but his actual body had now turned white, so that none of his features were visible at all. It didn't seem to be hurting him, but I was sure that that was still to come.

"I have no dignity!" shouted Kadiem, "I've lived a lie! I must find some glory before my death!" 

He charged towards my future form, and raised his claws, in an attempt to kill the future Kain. But the future Kain stretched out his arms, and screamed as if he was possessed by some dark entity. His fangs were clearly visibly, and his eyes had lost their pupils, they were merely a mass of white. He looked a Kadiem, and shouted out the words: "I Devour thee!"

Kadiem looked to be only a metre away from Kain, when the white that was his body exploded. His body had no shape, form, features or life. It was merely separated chunks of white matter that glowed red. The momentum carried the chunks past my future form, into my future form, and onto the floor before my future form. The future Kain still had his arms out stretched, and was now looking towards the sky. He had been screaming the whole time.

His body was suddenly enveloped in red once more, only it was a much more powerful than it had been previously. The remains of Kadiem's body flew into the air once more. The circled around the future Kain, inside his cocoon of red energy.

The future Kain suddenly shouted the words. "Vae Victus!", in a voice that was not his own. It was a deep, dark voice.

The swirling mass of red and white shot inwards, and was consumed, devoured, by Kain. All traces of Kadiem, bar his sword, and robe, were gone. 

The future Kain was bent over, resting his hands on his knees for support. He was out of breath, panting, and looked worse for wear, but I was sure he would recover soon. Apparently sooner than I had thought. He turned to look at me and then spoke: "My task here is done. I've killed my son."


End file.
